Mi nueva vida
by Raich rass
Summary: Es una historia autobiografica de como una muchacha llamaba Rashel acaba siendo el centro del clan del pie,refugiada en el alcantarillado conoce a unos nuevos amigos que le ayudaran a salir y enfrentarse a sus miedos.
1. Capítulo 1Mi nuevo hogar

**Hola a todos, mis amigos me llaman Raich,y este va a ser mi primer fic sobre turtles ninjas,espero que os guste a todos.**

 _ **Ninja turtle no me pertenece, no apto para menores de 13 años podian herir su sensibilidad,contiene escenas de violencia y muertes de personajes.**_

Me desperte con el ruido del agua goteando sobre el suelo,senti frio,mucho frio por todo mi cuerpo,recorde ligeramente todo lo que habia pasado,aquellos hombres enmascarados habian entrado en mi casa y habian quitado la vida a mis padres,pero¿porque?,mis padres eran gente humilde ,yo habia escapado por la ventana y me adentre por el alcantarillado haciendo tripas corazon con el valor que me quedaba,no se imaginaron que me habia escondido alli,podia oir sus pisadas por encima del suelo,deambule sintiendoma mareada por las heridas recibidas,entonces fue cuando me encontre de improvisto con un grupo de seres no corrientes,pude contar cuatro,eran enormes e ivan armados,su piel era verdosa y no parecian de este planeta.

La oscuridad se cernio sobre mi hasta quedar inconsciente.

Y alli estaba sin poder moverme,habia perdido mucha sangre a causa de los ninjas asesinos que me atacaron,pude ver un rostro muy cerca del mio,era uno de esos seres,llevaba gafas y un antifaz morado,mi respiracion se agito por completo.

-¿Como estas?¿te encuentras mejor chica?-me pregunto hablando perfectamente mi no pude responderle,tan solo me limitaba a mirarle fijamente de arriba abajo.-Se que estas sorprendida,seguro que estas aun en estado de Shock,es normal,has sufrido un golpe severo en la cabeza y varios cortes con armas .-me explico calmadamente subiendose sus al no haber respuesa por mi parte aquel ser suspiro-Bien...creo que no hablas,eso nos va a complicar mas las cosas...-dijo levantandose y dirigiendo a su mesa donde tenia sus monitores.

-!Han matado a mis padres!-pude decir gritando,el se sorprendio mucho y se volteo hacia mi de nuevo.-Entraron en mi casa,ivan armados hasta los dientes y...y los asesinaron...-dije ahogando la voz en un mar de lagrimas que se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

-El clan del pie...¿porque mataron a tu familia?-,me pregunto aquel ser.

-No lo se.-le respondi,ahora le tenia mas inspiraba confianza y mi miedo estaba cesando,si me quisiera haber matado ya lo habria echo,el se habia encargado de curar mis heridas y de traerme a un lugar seguro.

-No te preocupes,ahora piensa que tienes que reponerte del todo.

-¿Que soys?-pregunte.

-Somos tortugas mutantes,vivimos aquí en el alcantarillado al margen de tu expertos luchadores ninja.

-Me llamo Ras.

-Encantada Ras,me llamo Donatello,pero llamame Donnie.

-D..Donnie..-

De pronto otro ser entro en la sala donde estaba yo,era mas bajito que Donnie y su antifaz era naranja.


	2. Capitulo 2 Miedo

-Donnie vienes a comer? Hay pizza con doble masa,extra de queso y bacon con...-decia a su hermano mayor pero sus palabras se interrumpieron al verme con los ojos abiertos y mirandole,el se acerco a mi lentamente.-Hola,¿como estas?-

No me dio tiempo a contestarle,entraron los otros dos,los cuales tambien se acercaron a mi.

-¿Ya desperto?-le pregunto el de la banda azul a Donnie.-¿Ha dicho algo?

-El clan del pie ha asesinado a su familia,ahora probablemente la esten buscando,no sabe el motivo,he estado investigando,su familia no tiene relacion con ellos,su padre trabajaba para Orlox una compañía electrica y su madre era cuidadora de ancianos,lo que me deja desconcertado Leo.

Aquel tal Leo se acerco a mi, ahora volvia a estar nerviosa al tener a aquellos seres tan cerca de mi.

-Me llamo Leonardo,¿como estas? -me pregunto,podia ver la amabilidad reflejada en sus ojos azules ,no se veia maldad por ningun lado,tan solo una gran sinceridad en su sonrisa.

-B..bien,me siento mareada.-dije debilmente aun con lagrimas en mi rostro.

-Es normal has perdido mucha sangre,necesitaras algunos dias para recuperarte.-explico Donnie mientras tecleaba sabe dios que en su computadora.

-Este es mi hermano pequeño Mike,y el de aquí es Raphael.-dijo Leo.

-Hola,yo soy Rashel,pero me llaman Ras.

-¿Ras? Yo te veia mas como Marta,Lucia,Helen...nose..-le dijo Mike.

-!Mike basta!-le regaño Raph.

Me hizo gracias aquel comentario del menor de los hermanos pero estaba tan debil que me salio una sonrisa estupida y sin ganas.

-Bien chicos dejemosla descansar.-les ordeno Leo y se marcharon cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Donnie seguia preparando instrumental sobre su mesa,ami mente volvieron aquellas imagenes horribles,recordando la muerte de mis padres y que jamas volveria a verlos,que no sabia que estaba pasando en la superficie,no podia moverme,la rabia me invadio y no pude impedir volver a llorar.

-Ras...lo siento mucho..-me dijo Donnie dandome la mano.

-Esque...si al menos pudiera saber el porque de esto...-solloze.

-Cuando te recuperes podras investigar,pero estoy seguro que tus padres no querrian que te expusieras en peligro tan rapido,seguro que esos desalmados andan buscandote.-

-No pude hacer nada Donnie...-

-¿Y que podias hacer tu?...escuchame te prometo que tendran su merecido,no pararemos hasta que esten encerrados entre barrotes de por vida.-

Y asi estuve un par de dias,tumbada en esa camilla,preguntas interminables que inundaban mi mente,en esos dias Mike se colaba en mi cuarto y me enseñaba sus videojuegos y sus revistas que habia guardado desde su contaba cosas de sus hermanos,lo que mas me fascino fue el oir hablar del maestro Sensei .

Ayudada por Mike podia andar por toda la guarida de mis nuevos amigos,me encontraba mejor ,las heridas habian curado perfectamente ,pero habia una que nunca se curaria.

-¿Que haras cuando te recuperes?-me pregunto Mike algo preocupado.

-No lo se Mike...no tengo donde ir...no quiero volver a esa casa.-le dije, temia volver a entrar alli ,recordar aquella escena infernal.

-No te preocupes podras quedarte aquí todo le tiempo que quieras.-dijo Leo.

-Eso mola,ahora eres nuestra hermanita.-dijo Mike,me hizo sonreir.

-!Ni de coña!-respondio Raph desde el nunca me habia hablado como lo hacian sus hermanos,mostraba una frialdad conmigo extraña y muy evidente.-Es una humana no lo olvides,y no me hace gracia que una humana sepa nuestra guarida,y menos una humana que la sigue los talones el clan del pie-me dijo mientras se acercaba ami hasta quedar a escasos centimetros.

-Raph basta,¿que querias que hicieramos?¿dejarla morir alli?-le pregunto Leo.

-No es nuestro problema Leo,tu siempre decides por todos,ese es el problema.-le contesto.

-Decido porque asi son las cosas!-

-¿Y quien te puso al mando a ti EHH?-le grito y dio un manotazo,este se lo devolvio.

-No te preocupes asi andan todo el dia-me dijo Mike al ver mi cara de preocupacion.

-!Basta Los dos!-una voz atronadora se oyo desde la puerta,inmediatamente todos los presentes se volteraon y Leo y Raph se separaron sin antes dirigirse una mirada ver al final de la sala un ser muy diferente a las tortugas,un ser lo mas parecido a una rata gigante,pero estaba soñando?claro que no,todo era real,al igual que pude verlo de mas cerca al acercarse el ropas de samurai y se apoyaba en un baston,me dirigio una mirada amable sin quitar sus ojos de los mios.

-Queria verte chica,puedo acercarme mas?-me pregunto,yo vacile unos segundos,mire a Mike asombrada.-S...si claro.-

-No temas,soy Maestre astilla,Sensei .Puedo ver a traves de ti mucho dolor hija mia,solo eres una criatura inocente que ha pagado las consecuencias de almas invadidas por el odio y la ...el dolor es pasajero,la muerte no existe,solo es un traslado del alma a otra estancia del universo.-Las palabras de Senseia me traspasaron el alma y el corazon,toda mi ira y dolor salio de repente y no pude evitar derrumbarme otra vez,los brazos del maestro me sujetaron y yo deje a un lado mi orgullo y vergüenza para romper a llorar abrazada a el y liverar todo mi dolor.

Los hermanos se miraban los unos a los otros con tristeza,hasta Raph bajo la cabeza y evito ver aquella escena.

-No pude ...no pude hacer nada Sensei...me siento culpable..-le dije con mi vista nublada por las lagrimas.

-No podias hacer nada niña...hay cosas en este mundo que son aprender eso,y debes saber que no todo esta perdido.-me dijo retirando las lagrimas de mi rostro.

-Y..yo quisiera quedarme un tiempo aquí...aunque se que a Raph no le gusta...pero quiero aprender artes marciales.


	3. Entrenamiento

Leo se encontraba frente a mi en aquella sala de entrenamiento,movia su katana con una agilidad increible.

-Primera leccion de un ninja,nunca debes apartar los ojos de tus adversarios,porque un solo segundo de distraccion y ….!ZaS!-clavo su katana con fuerza en el suelo,yo pegue un respingo.-...podria ser se coloco detras de mi y me guiaba con sus brazos los movimientos con la katana,para mi pesaba demasiado pero era algo que debia acostumbrarme supongo.-Mueve los pies Rass.-me pidio a la vez que lo hacia,era dificil seguirlo pero Leo ponia todo su empeño para que le cogiera el ritmo.-Ahora tu.-me entrego una de sus katanas y el con la otra hacia movimientos lentos,yo intentaba imitarle pero me perdia y me sentia ridicula.

-Es complicado.-le dije sin dejar de mirarlo he intentar hacer sus movimientos.

-Todo es complicado al principio,no tienes que forzarlo,solo hacerlo como lo sientes, saber mis movimientos de antemano y anticiparte a lo que viene.

Estuve una semana entrenandome con ellos,cada uno enseñandome sus tecnicas(menos Raph),Sensei me enseño el arte de la meditacion, a veces entrenaba tanto que se me olvidaba que las horas pasaban y pasaban,hasta hacerse de noche, podia notar que lo hacia mejor,incluso las volteletas en el aire que Mike me habia enseñado podia hacerlas casi sin caerme contra el suelo.

No todo era de color de rosa,me habia partido el labio dos veces,hecho tre cortes profundos y tenia moratones por todo el cuerpo,cuando terminaba me dolia hasta el alma,lo que mas me gustaba del dia era la terminar,poder reunirnos a cenar todos en elsalon,estaba cogiendo un inmenso cariño a todos,sin duda les debia la vida,ellos me salvaron,me acogieron en su hogar y me entrenaban a diario sin pedirme nada a cambio,¿acaso nunca en la superficie conoci a nadie igual? Nunca jamas.

Lo mas emocionante de las dos semana que cumpli fue el regalo que recibi.

Donnie me habia fabricado una katana para mi ,personalizada,la cogi por la empuñadura,y era muchisimo mas ligera que la de Leo,se ajustaba mas ami,y no solo eso ,me habian preparado un uniforme de combate a mi medida,de color salmon,hasta el antifaz que ellos usaban,dia a dia notaba que estaba mas preparada para subir a la superficie,que el miedo se iva desvaneciendo y podia controlarlo.

Todo iva perfecto hasta que un dia me encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento,Raph entro y yo inmediatemente me puse en pie ya que me encontraba meditando.

-Pense que os habiais ido a la superficie...-le dije a Raph el cual se acercaba ami lentamente.

-Yo voy por libre,casi nunca subo con ellos.-me dijo andando alrdedor de mi,sin duda me estaba poniendo nerviosa.-¿Que es eso?-señalando mi katana.

-Esto...es...me lo han regalado tus hermanos..-

-¿Puedo verlo?-me pregunto,pero no fue una pregunta ya que la cogio de mi cintura sin mi permiso y la examino de cerca,hizo varios movimientos con ella como si estuviera combatiendo salvajemente.-Buen arma...si señor...pero ¿sabes que para usar esto debes aprender a combatir?-

-Si lo se...estoy entrenando todos los dias...-

-Si y sabes que? Mis hermanos son tan estupidos que no se dan cuenta que por entrenarte a ti estamos perdiento agilidades nosotros,te explico,Si ellos te entrenan,nosotros no entrenamos entre que alla arriba Shredder y sus ecuaces entrenan todos los dias,llegara un dia enque nos saquen ventaja .

-No lo sabia..-

-Claro tu que vas a saber,¿sabes que pasara cuando eso ocurra? El clan del pie gobernara el mundo seran imparables.¿Porque no te largas a tu casa? Alli puedes aprender artes marciales tambien en un gimnasio como hace la gente normal de alli arriba.


	4. Deambulando

**Perdón la tardanza, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Espero que los que seguían mi historia me perdonen y sigan con ella...El resumen era que Rashel una chica de ciudad se queda huérfana de padres en una trágica noche, el clan del pie arrebato las vidas de sus padres en unos instantes, ella consiguió escapar y se refugió en las alcantarillas. Alli conoce a los hermanos mutantes con los que establece una bonita amistad, excepto con Ralph, aprovechando que sus hermanos no estaban en casa este la convence de que abandone el hogar de ellos, ya que el pie del clan andan buscandola a ella y no sería una buena idea permanecer con ellos.**

 _ **Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, es solo un fic para entretener a lectores y fans de la saga.**_

Rushel abandonó la guarida de sus amigos y se dirigió a la superficie, todo le parecia enorme, después de tanto tiempo allí abajo le era dificil adaptar la vista a aquellos enormes edificios y luces nocturnas que la ciudad emitia con sus carteles de neones en tiendas y bares para atraer a clientes.

Sentia un peso en la garganta, tenia muchas ganas de llorar, por no haber podido despedirse de sus amigos, pero Ralph tenia razón, quedarse allí les traeria problemas con el clan del pie, no sabia porque razón ,pero la buscaban.

Atravesó las calles de New York, el humo salia de los alcantarillados, y a esas horas de la noche solo se veia gente extraña deambulando, tenia la impresión de que cada individuo que encontraba a su paso se la quedaba mirando. Se puso la capucha de su sudadera para impedir que alguien pudiera reconocerla, estaba en peligro y no sabia a donde ir.

Mientras en la guarida de las tortugas un Ralph estaba inquieto y pensativo, no paraba de caminar de un lado para otro. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de sus escandalosos hermanos.

-!Traemos pizza!-grito alegre Mike.

-Mierda...-dijo Ralph.-Ya estais aqui?-

-Si, que te pasa?,te noto algo raro.-le dijo Leonardo.

-...Y donde esta Rashel?-Pregunto Donnie.

-Chicos...sentaos, creo que he echo algo terrible..-añadio Ralph sentandose en el sofá y pasando sus dos manos por la frente.

-Ralph, que ha pasado?,donde esta Rashel?-pregunto Leo esta vez mas serio que de se levantó violentamente y propino un golpe a la mesa.

-Joder la he cagado! le dije a esa chica que se largara de aquí! vosotros no lo entendeis, va a atraer al clan del pie a nuestra casa!-

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio con la boca abierta, tardaron segundos largos en reaccionar.

-¿Que has echo que?-repitió Leo tartamudeando del nerviosismo pensando en que ahora mismo su amiga humana se encontraba deambulando por las calles oscuras a estas horas de la noche sin saber donde ir y perseguida por el enemigo.

-¿Has echado a Rashel de casa?-pregunto Donnie.

-Nunca escuchais!, mis opiniones no cuentas para vosotros, vosotros decidisteis que se quedara por vuestra cuenta!-les gritó el de rojo poniendose a la defensiva de las terribles miraras que los demás le estaban echando.

-Chicos...te...tenemos que ir a buscarla...-dijo lentamente Mike,todos le miraron y en unos segundos se prepararon para salir a la superficie, corrieron tras las cañerias rapidamente.


End file.
